Field of the Invention
The invention relate to a food processor, and more particularly, to a food processor having a slice selection disc which allows the consumer to use only one cutting disc for multiple cutting functions without the need to swap different cutting discs.
Discussion of the Related Art
Food processors are known in the prior art to slice, shred, dice or otherwise cut a food ingredient, such as vegetables, fruits, cheese, nuts and meats. Typically, such food processors have a slicing disc disposed in a processor container in which the slicing disc has a blade system for cutting a food ingredient. A lid on the processor container covers the slicing disc. The lid includes a feed tube for providing a food ingredient into the processor container as the slicing disc is rotated such that the blade system can slice, shred, dice otherwise cut the food ingredient, which then falls to the bottom of the processor container or out of the processor container through a discharge outlet.